Calvin and Hobbes on Dinosaur planet
by Sirk
Summary: I'll be updating more chapters if you like it. You might. You probably will
1. Homework Peril

1 Calvin and Hobbes on Dinosaur Planet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own C&H, Watterson does. If I did, I'd be goin' crazy, possibly even hysterical. Nobody owns dinos, they're just there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha, ha! In your face, Calvin!" Hobbes taunted him after having jumped all his pieces on the checkerboard. "It's almost like you purposely sat them up to lose!"  
  
"Shaddap, you orange flea circus. Right now I feel like rippin' you down limb from limb, personally." Calvin looked around his room, then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his history book and a sheet of paper. "Oh no! I completely forgot about my history report! Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh. I need more time!" Suddenly Calvin's eyes lit up and he just stared into space for a few moments. Then gradually a smile formed on his face.  
  
"Yo, Calvin! Anyone home?" Hobbes said, waving his hand in front of Calvin's face continuously.  
  
All of a sudden Calvin exclaimed, "I'VE GOT IT!!! I know what we can do, Hobbes ol' buddy! We can just go into the future, tomorrow, to get my report from the future Calvin and be off the hook!"  
  
"Hold it," Hobbes rejected, "don't you remember what happened last time we time traveled?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, and I made sure that would never happen again. From now on your traveling with me everywhere."  
  
"No! I mean, we could get lost in the wrong timeline!"  
  
"I've also taken special precautions on that too," Calvin argued back. "Now we can't waste any more time. We've gotta leave right this second!"  
  
"Listen, Calvin, there are two reasons why- "  
  
"GET IN!" Calvin yelled, cutting off Hobbes' last sentence. "Which word do you not understand?!"  
  
"-sigh- Okay, but I'm telling you."  
  
"Shut it and get in now, Furball."  
  
"-sigh-" Hobbes sighed and jumped in the cardboard box time machine. Calvin, in the front and facing the time-travel direction for heading into the future, scowled at Hobbes one last time before embarking on the journey of time. Of course Hobbes was coming also. He was just in the back seat or end, whatever you call it.  
  
"Okay, Hobbes," Calvin said as they neared the time portal they were going to travel in, "we're going to go twelve hours into the future to get the report. We've gotta get back in five minutes or mom's gonna blow her stack. It's that easy. Think you can try to not screw it up?"  
  
Hobbes gave Calvin an offended look then looked back forward at the swirling time passage they were flying through. Only a few minutes later they landed in their future room with the future Calvin sitting on his bed facing the opposite direction of them. Future Hobbes was nowhere to be found.  
  
Calvin broke the sudden silence by yelling, "HEY!!!" F. Calvin jumped up from his bed, completely surprised. He turned around at Calvin.  
  
"Alright, now that I have your attention, I want to-  
  
"YOU!" F. Calvin yelled pointing at Calvin.  
  
"Me? Me what?!?"  
  
"You. you are the reason that Hobbes is gone!"  
  
"What?!?" Hobbes said even before Calvin could say anything, "F. Hobbes is gone?!? But that means I'll be gone in twelve hours!!"  
  
"Ten, actually," F. Calvin replied.  
  
"Oh. But how the heck did this happen?!?"  
  
"Well," F. Calvin started, "because you didn't ever do your report, mine was never done, and."  
  
"What?! You don't have my report?!" Calvin burst out loud.  
  
"Quiet! Let me finish the story!" F. Calvin snapped back, "now where was I? Oh, yes, and mom and dad decided that I would be better off in homework if I never saw Hobbes again. So there. The only way to save Hobbes is to finish the report on time."  
  
"Hmmmm. That doesn't leave me with a lot of choices. I can either go back in time to finish my report at home orrrrrrr. I can go way back in time to Lincoln's inauguration and get it done easier."  
  
"I would take the hard way if I were you," F. Calvin interrupted. Calvin him a strange look. "Or, I mean, if I could be you twelve hours ago."  
  
"Nonsense! What could go wrong?" Calvin said. F. Calvin lifted one brow.  
  
"With our record? Ha!"  
  
"Okaaaaay, so it is a little bit. er. horrible. But I'm not going to let that stop me! C'mon, Hobbes! Let's go!" Calvin said to him at last.  
  
"Uhhhhhhn.. Huh?! Er. ummm. Yeah, okay, I'm coming Calvin!" Hobbes said as he jumped into the time machine. Ever since he found out he could possibly be gone forever he had been staring into space unconsciously just, well, looking. I mean, what would you do if you knew you only had ten, er. now 9½ hours to live?  
  
"Look, you don't know what you're doing!" F. Calvin said, trying to stop him. "You'll get stuck in a bad-"  
  
But before he could finish his sentence Calvin and Hobbes blasted into the timeline portal. F. Calvin's attempts to thwart him from time- traveling were unsuccessful.  
  
"Doesn't he realize?" F. Calvin said a few moments after they had left. "I've been where he's been. And I know he's in big trouble, too." 


	2. The Mishap

1 Calvin and Hobbes on Dinosaur Planet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, Hobbes, soon we'll be at our destination, 1860 A.D. I want you to push that button to your right," Calvin said. Hobbes looked to his right and saw a green circle on the side of it. "when we reach 1860."  
  
"This one?" Hobbes asked, pointing to the button he'd found.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. Now remember, push it right when we reach 1860. It could be a little bit difficult, too, so keep that in mind and be ready."  
  
"You kiddin'? This'll be easy!"  
  
"Okay then," Calvin said, "then we have nothing to worry about." He lounged back on the seatboard and crossed his legs (He had made modifications on the machine since his last misadventure). But he did not know that as he crossed his legs he accidentally kicked the time-accelerate button. The whole time machine seemed to speed up by extreme amounts of times.  
  
"W-w-w-whoa!!! W-w-what's-s h-h-h-hap-ppenin-ng??" Hobbes as the speed currents hit the time machine, screwing up his words.  
  
"I d-d-don't kn-n-now! J-j-just h-hit the st-top b-b-b-button!"  
  
"Ok-k-kay!" Hobbes answered. He slammed his paw on the button immediately. The machine started to slow down and gradually stopped.  
  
The machine landed on a prairie with mountains around it and steamy volcanoes everywhere.  
  
"Where are we?" Calvin started out saying, "are we in another continent or something?"  
  
"I don't know," Hobbes said, "but it sure is creepy!"  
  
"I know we went into the past a couple hundred years more, but it's nothing I expected! This is like. prehistoric."  
  
"Let's look around," Hobbes suggested. "we might find something." So Calvin and Hobbes looked around for a few hours, finding nothing more than plants and mountains.  
  
"I don't have any inkling of where we are, or when we are, but I know it's the wrong timeline. Let's go back to the right timeline," Calvin said. Hobbes and he traveled across the fields back to the time machine. But when they got back, they gazed up at a large, twenty-foot spinosaurus standing over he machine. 


	3. A very wrong timeline

"Aaaah!" Calvin yelled after seeing the spinosaurus.  
  
"Quiet!!" Hobbes loudly whispered to him, placing his paw over Calvin's mouth. "You could've gotten us killed! Don't make a sound or move at all, 'cause if big 'n' ugly sees or hears us, we are dead meat!" Hobbes said using threatening words to get Calvin to work with him. "Now just move back... very... slowly."  
  
Calvin and Hobbes moved back extremely slowly trying not to capture the dinosaur's attention, moving even just millimeters at a time. But after only a few feet Hobbes tripped over a root and fell to the ground. The spinosaurus saw this and started to chase after the duo. "Aaaaaaaah!! C'mon, get up, Hobbes!! C'mon! Run!!" Calvin said, trying to pick Hobbes up who, obviously, was trying to run as well. They ran across the plains as fast as they could, the dino close behind. At last they reached the forests and hid inside the thick wood where the spinosaurus could not reach.  
  
"(huff) (huff) I think we're safe for now, Hobbes," Calvin said to him, wheezing and breathing coarsely. "I wouldn't think we would have gone all the way back to the prehistoric age! What do you know, F. Calvin was right! Let's try getting back to the time machine now that the dinosaur we've escaped!"  
  
"(huff) Uh uh," Hobbes said, also wheezing. "Listen, if we go back through the praire the dinosaur'll terminate us. And if we travel through this... jungle, we're bound to run into some creature that will tear us to shreds, limb by limb. We might as well stay here and plan an escape."  
  
"No way! I'm going now, and that's that!"  
  
"Wait!" Hobbes said, grabbing Calvin by his arm right before he was about to go through the jungle back to the time machine. "Wait! I mean it! I can plan something to get us back to the time machine no prob! Just give me a chance, okay?"  
  
"Hmmmmm. Well, alright. But what's the plan? What could possibly get us back safe to the machine?"  
  
"Okay. But first I want you to answer me. Now, what's the first thing a dinosaur does to detect you?"  
  
"Uuuuh... He sees you?" Calvin guessed.  
  
"No."  
  
"He hears you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Look, does it even matter if I tell you? Just tell me!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Hobbes said, "he smells you. My idea is that if we douse ourselves with mud, we'll lose our original scent and ugly over there won't know where, what, or who we are."  
  
"But then he can see us!"  
  
"Hold on! I'm getting to that! Now, my second idea is that if we uproot two bushes we can hide under them and carry them along with us we could go unseen by the dino. That leaves hearing. I guess we'll just have to be really really quiet."  
  
"Okay, then, let's get started. There's a mud puddle over there, and those two bushes look quite adequate," Calvin said, pointing to all three of them. Calvin and Hobbes jumped into the mud puddle and bathed in it to lose their scent. After they got out they reeked of pungence; the spinosaurus would never recognize their odor. Next, they cut off two bushes from the ground and took them out to the field where the spinosaurus was; it hadn't moved an inch. They were ten yards away from the dinosaur and two hundred from the time machine. Every time the dinosaur turned around away from them they would run as close as they could get to the time machine. Then, when it turned back around, they would hide under the bushes unseen and undetected. Eventually they were only thirty yards away from the time machine.  
  
Without thinking, Calvin yelled out, "Alright!" The spinosaurus turned around and began to chase after Calvin and Hobbes.  
  
"You idiot! Hobbes shouted. "We're goners now!"  
  
"Hey furball! Takes one to know one!"  
  
"I knew I never should've gone on this stupid time trip!"  
  
"Yo, fuzzy! Shut your trap and start runnin'!"  
  
And the duo did. They ran like little cowards as fast as they could back to the time machine without their bushes and with the dinosaur following close behind. At last they reached the time machine. They jumped in quickly; the dinosaur was only ten yards away from them. Calvin pushed the time ignition button and the two swirled into the vortex of time, barely escaping the spinosaur. 


	4. Free, free at last

"Whew! That was close, Hobbes (Pant Pant)! We cut it too close to the edge that time!" Calvin said, panting from running so fast.  
  
"Uh huh (Pant) .Good thing my plan succeeded."  
  
Calvin gave him a sour expression. "You're idea?! It almost ripped the hide off of the both of us! Why the heck did I trust you?!?"  
  
"Excuse me, but I believe it was you who made the stupid dino chase us back to the machine!!"  
  
"Ha! Shows how much you know! It was a spinosaurus, you dolt! Jeez, I never should have taken you on this trip."  
  
"But, but, you, in your room said that you needed me to go alo-  
  
"Can it. We're almost home, so I suggest you shut your furry trap."  
  
During the rest of the short trip both of them were silent. They didn't talk or barely even looked at each other. Finally they reached the end of the time vortex and landed in Calvin's room. Calvin jumped out of the time machine and, for the first time in ten minutes of hard silence, started talking to Hobbes. "Well, Hobbes, it looks like there's no hope for you or for my report. We're doomed. Sorry ya gotta go, old buddy. There's no possible way to finish my report in one and a half hours."  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe there is."  
  
"Waddaya mean?"  
  
"Well, what's your report about? I might know enough to at least help it."  
  
"It's about Lincoln's election and inauguration."  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I just happen to know everything there is to know about his election!"  
  
"Great! Then you'll help me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Alright, then let's get to work!"  
  
And the remaining hour and a half Calvin and Hobbes worked on Calvin's report together. At last they completed it.  
  
The next day Calvin went to school, confident for once in his life. He presented his report in front of his class and wouldn'tcha know it...  
  
When Calvin got home, he proudly presented an A+ in front of his mom and dad! He ran up to his room to tell Hobbes the news.  
  
"And that's how I got the A+!" Calvin said to Hobbes.  
  
"Great! And now your parents aren't gonna give me away?!"  
  
" Nope! You'll be with me forever and ever, Hobbes ol' buddy!"  
  
"Yeah!" Hobbes said, and they embraced in a big, deep hug. 


	5. Time restored

And after that day Calvin always did his homework. He finished his reports on time and, surprisingly, passed all of his tests with flying colors. He was doing hot and still had time to play with Hobbes. But that's not the point. We'll now see what happened to future Calvin.  
  
  
  
-In future Calvin's Room-  
  
  
  
"Darn it!" F. Calvin said walking alone in paces around his room. "I should've prevented past Calvin from going into the past into the dinosaur age! I barely survived, and so he might die, and even more important, I might die!"  
  
F. Calvin kept walking around the room, muttering words under his breath and, occasionally, swearing Calvin out. He kept walking back and forth for nearly an hour. Then, suddenly, future Hobbes appeared in front of Calvin's door. "Woa-a-ah!" he said, dazed apparently from appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Hobbes!"  
  
"Calvin!"  
  
The two embraced each other in a hug. "How the heck did you return? Mom said she'd take you away for good!"  
  
"I dunno. You mean you didn't finish your report?"  
  
"No, I didn't. .Unless. Maybe, maybe P. Calvin finished the report!"  
  
"I sure hope so. I don't want to go back. back. there."  
  
"What's 'there'?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Oh. Any way, it's great to have you back, Hobbes!"  
  
"Same with you, Calvin!"  
  
"Yeah. And it's all thanks to Calvin, boy of wonders and king of destiny!!"  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
